


I put a spell on you

by Misschacilops



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: Lizzie was angry.When she was angry, Josie tried to calm her down.Lizzie casted a spell against her twin, but something went wrong.Or not.The sleeping spell became a lust spell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first posie ff :)  
> Let me know what you think about it, if you want me to continue this.
> 
> Sorry for my grammatical and syntax mistakes, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, I'm @_weirdwriter ❤️
> 
> I'm currently posting on Twitter my posie social media au 🙏

Josie knew that something went wrong the moment Lizzie casted the spell against her and nothing happened.

Lizzie stormed off the room without even looking at her and Josie was speechless.

Her dear twin was angry because of Raf. Josie let her notice that maybe it was better to let him go and Lizzie started to lash out at her. 

Josie tried to reason with her but Lizzie’s anger increased to the point of casting a sleeping spell against her own twin.

_ Rude. _

But Josie didn’t fall asleep, which meant that Lizzie mispronounced the words.

Crap.

What would happen?

  
  


Josie walked in the cafeteria really upset, she took a sit at their usual table and she noticed MG and Hope.

“Hey girl.” MG greeted her enthusiastically.

Hope noticed the worried expression on her face. “Is Lizzie freaking out? Because you’re weird.” Hope said and Josie sighed.

“Raf broke up with her.” Josie muttered and then she took a sip of her cappuccino while Hope was staring at her.

She knew Josie was hiding something.

Josie felt suddenly her heart race fast and she placed the cup on the table too vehemently . MG and Hope stared at her.

“Are you okay?” MG asked worried but Josie nodded. 

“I’m okay, it slipped out of my hand.” Josie tried to justify herself but Hope looked at her suspicious.

Things were getting worse when Josie looked up and saw Penelope walk in the cafeteria .

She felt her breath become heavy and her cheeks flushed, her hands were sweating and something between her legs was out of control.

Josie couldn’t take her eyes off Penelope, who noticed her gaze and winked at her.

They kissed after their mom-bie appeared and buried her alive. Then Josie pulled away when her father called her to siphon her mother’s magic.And she saw Penelope smiling at her softly when she walked away from her.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Hope asked and Josie nodded. 

“I have to go. See you later.” Josie said, standing up and then she hurried out of the cafeteria.

She felt Penelope’s eyes following her.

_ Oh God. _

_***_

The next time it happened was during the defensive magic lesson.

She felt the awkward sensation start as soon as Penelope walked in the classroom.

Then it got worse when Dorian asked Penelope to explain the spell to the other witches.

Josie heard Lizzie mutter something mean and she decided to not snap at her – they didn’t talk about Lizzie’s outburst.

Penelope was one of the best witches of the school, after Hope. Of course Lizzie would be annoyed.

Josie saw the raven hair girl stand up and walk toward Dorian.

She started to explain every single word of the spell and Josie couldn’t pay attention because her eyes were roaming.

Penelope was wearing a freaking cap and Josie’s mind was completely screwed.

Josie felt her mouth watering and she had to cross her legs to keep the heat at bay, while memories of Penelope’s body were running  in her mind.

When the bell rang and Penelope started to walk toward her, Josie immediately packed her books and ran out of the classroom, without even waiting for Lizzie.

And Penelope looked at her walking away , again.

***

Josie lied on her back in her bed after a cold shower that didn’t help at all.

She couldn’t even think, she couldn’t even study, she couldn’t even sleep, she couldn’t even read a book because her focus was on something else. 

On someone else.

“Ok, I’ll do it.” She whispered with nervous anticipation.

She slipped her hand underneath the white covers and moved her arm down her body, resting her hand on her the waistband of the underwear. 

She took a breath and moved her fingers lower, moaning slightly at the wetness between her legs.

Josie began massaging herself while the other hand was gripping the white cover.

Her hips started to rock vigorously and a tiny moan escaped her mouth.

Becoming impatient for release, she added a little more pressure, rubbing herself and feeling the familiar warmth build up.

Just as Josie felt the pressure was unbearable, she came , her back arching and her head burying itself into her pillow. 

But it didn’t help.

  
  


 

Josie knew that something was wrong, she wasn’t so stupid.

Ok, maybe Penelope still had effect on her but not to the point of running away from class and throw herself under the cold water of her shower- five time in a day.

“Hope.” Josie called the girl, sitting on the sofa.

“Hey.” Hope looked up at her , noticing her worried face while she sat next to her.

“I would never ask you such a thing but I need your help.” Josie whispered and Hope was curious. “With dark magic.” Josie said , sure that nobody was actually near them or looking at them.

“What’s happening? You’ve been weird the whole day.” 

“I don’t know how to explain it without totally embarrassing myself but it seems that I can’t solve the problem on my own…”

Hope looked at her worried and placed her hands on Josie’s shoulder. “You’re rambling.” Hope let her notice. “Get to the point!”

Josie sighed.  “I’m horny.” She whispered and Hope pulled her hands away.

“Ew, gross.” Hope said and Josie was feeling dumb.

“No, you don’t understand. Every time Penelope walks in a room and I am in that room, I feel on fire.” Josie said  panicking.

“Oh God, please. Keep your sultry thought about Penelope to yourself. Do you want to use dark magic against your teenager hormones? Because, _spoiler,_  it won’t work.” Hope said horrified and Josie sighed.

“Lizzie casted a sleeping spell against me. But it didn’t work because I didn’t fall asleep and I’m about to explode if I won’t be in a bed with Penelope.” Josie whispered angry.

Hope looked at her for ten seconds then she burst out laughing. “Hope, this isn’t funny at all.” Josie complained , covering her face with her hands.

“Are you sure? Your sister casted a spell against you that makes you want to have sex with your ex. The ex that Lizzie hates so much.” Hope said amused. “Where are my pop corns?”

“I hate you.” Josie muttered. “I thought you could help me but I was wrong.” She added then she stood up but Hope stopped her.

“I’m sorry. I will help you but I don’t know a specific spell against this… thing.” Hope said. “Maybe we could search some reversing spell in the library.” The hybrid said and Josie nodded.

“Okay, meet me at the library before dinner.”

***

_ “Why me?”  _

Josie thought when she was walking to her room and she saw Penelope lean against her door.

“Why are you avoiding me? I thought the war was over.” Penelope said and Josie felt it again, harder than the other times.

Maybe Penelope was too close. Josie could smell her expensive Dior perfume.

She couldn’t even say a word, Penelope looked at her expectantly.

“I can’t be close to you , Penny. It’s not the right moment.” Josie said without looking at her.

Penelope frowned. She noticed the blush on Josie’s face, she was inhaling deeply and she wasn’t looking at her.

“What’s wrong?” Penelope asked.

Of course she knew something was wrong. Josie hated the fact that Penelope always knew how to read her.

_No, she didn’t hate it_.

“I need to stay away from you for a while.” Josie explained frustrated and panicked when Penelope got closer.

“Why the sudden change? Yesterday we were making out in front of the entire school. Please, tell me Lizzie isn’t involved. Because I don’t fucking care of what Lizzie thinks.” Penelope said and Josie wanted to slap her and then kiss her.

“Penelope.” Josie interrupted her. “I’m horny.” Josie admitted and Penelope looked at her astonished.

“I’m sorry, what?” Penelope asked and Josie took a breath. 

“Lizzie casted a sleeping spell against me but apparently she said the wrong words because it didn’t work and I’m… don’t make me repeat it , _please._ ” Josie said mortified.

“Oh…” Penelope said then she frowned. “Wait, why did she cast a spell against you?” Penelope asked her, getting angry.

“Please, let’s focus on something else.” Josie answered and Penelope nodded reluctantly. 

“Did you… you know, did you try to calm down the, uhm, situation?” Penelope asked, trying to be delicate. 

She knew that Josie was feeling very embarrassed.

“Yes, I did. Three times.” Josie said frustrated and Penelope tried to not freak out at that thought. “But it didn’t help because every time I’m close to you…” Josie added but she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Penelope looked at her speechless. 

And Penelope was never at a loss for words.

Josie started to freak out. 

“Oh God, I knew I shouldn’t tell you. I feel so dumb, I’m so tired and I want to cry.” Josie said mortified but Penelope hugged her.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Josie heard Penelope’s voice in her hear. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, I’m here.” She whispered and Josie felt her heart melt.

Then Josie pulled away , trying to put her shit together. 

“Hope will help me to search some reversing spell before dinner.” She said and Penelope nodded.

“I can help you.” The raven hair girl said.

“No!” Josie said too vehemently and Penelope tilted her head. “Sorry, but I won’t focus if you will be there.” 

Penelope shook her head. “Josie, I mean,  _ I can help you _ .” Penelope emphasised  and Josie’s eyes widened.

“Oh”

Oh shit.

  
  



	2. My need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE KUDOS AND THE BOOKMARKS. I'm so HAPPY 🙏  
> So, I think I will write three chapters, maybe four.  
> And I wanted to make a deal with you : leave a comment below. If this chapter reaches 50 reviews, I'll post a bonus chapter about Miss Mystic Falls Pageant (posie will dance together) as the final chapter.  
> Let me know what you think, don't be shy ☺️
> 
> P. S. Sorry for grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, I'm @_weirdwriter  
> I'm currently posting a posie social media au 🖤  
> THANKS TO ALL OF YOU

"Oh."

Josie's heart was beating fast and it was really hard to focus.

Josie couldn't believe Penelope was offering to help her, _physically._

"I don't think it's a good idea." Josie forced herself to say. But she wasn't really sure because her body was saying otherwise and Penelope noticed Josie's discomfort.

"Ok, we have unsolved things going on but.." Penelope tried to say but Josie interrupted her.

" _Penelope_." Josie said and the raven hair girl stopped, hearing that demanding tone. "I'm really trying to not jump your bones and keep you in my bed for the next 24 hours. Don't make this more difficult. I'm _begging_ you." Josie said with a firm tone and Penelope chuckled.

"And don't make fun of me." Josie warned her but Penelope smirked.

"I love when you're demanding. It reminds me of the old times." Penelope alluded and Josie threw her scarf in Penelope's face.

"I hate you."Josie sighed while Penelope was laughing, playing with scarf between her hands.

"I know. You keep saying that." Penelope said this time and there was a moment of silence between them.

"Hey, horny girl. Are you ready?" A familiar voice interrupted them.

Josie blushed violently looking around.  
" _Hope_." Josie scolded her and Penelope tried to not laugh.

"Evil queen." Hope greeted Penelope, getting closer to them. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion but we have something to do." The tribrid said and Josie nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'll make some research about it." Penelope said and Josie looked at her, trying to stop the weird feeling that was haunting her.

_Why is she so perfect?_

"Are you coming with us?" Hope asked and Penelope shook her head.

"Josie has forbidden me to give her any kind of help." Penelope said suggestively.

" _Oh God_." Josie muttered embarrassed.

"Can you please keep me out of your sexual business and dirty talk?" Hope complained and Penelope laughed.

"Ok, before it gets embarassing... Hope, let's go." Josie said, pulling Hope with her and they walked away.

Josie knew that Penelope's eyes were following here.

 _As always._  
  
***

They searched  for hours, skipping dinner and Josie felt like she got punched in the stomach every time they closed a book without a solution.

Mostly because that meant that she had to stay away from Penelope forever and that was obviously impossible.

"Maybe you should let Penelope help you." Hope said, closing the umpteenth book. Then she placed it on the shelf.

"I can't have sex with Penelope, you know it." Josie whispered sadly.

Hope sighed. "Look, I know she broke your heart and you still haven't forgiven her... but it's like the destiny puts her on your path. You're gravitating around each other since you broke up." She explained.

"This isn't destiny. It was just Lizzie being Lizzie and she mispronounced a spell." Josie said but she knew Hope was right.

"You could be attracted to another person. Yet it happened to be Penelope and she is trying to make ammend, Josie. You can't deny it." Hope said, sitting next to her.

"And deep down you know that she broke up with you because of Lizzie."

That was the final shot, a cheap shot.

Josie closed her eyes, sighing.

It was like a slap.  
Because she knew Hope was right about this too.

"I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not." Hope said softly and Josie smiled.

"I know but that's true." Josie admitted.

"I'm not suggesting you to get back with her. Maybe ... you can solve this problem with her help and then you can keep hating her for the rest of your life." Hope said and Josie smiled ironically.

"You know that could never happen." Josie whispered.

"Because you love her." Hope said, glad that Josie was getting to the point.

"I love her."  


****

Josie slept in Hope's room.

She couldn't walk in her own room, where her dear sister was sleeping. Josie couldn' t face her, not after she messed up.

Hope let her stay in her room and they didn't talk about the spell anymore.

When the morning came, they walked in the cafeteria and Lizzie was sitting at their table, really angry.

"Thank you for waking me up this morning." Lizzie said annoyed and Josie sighed.

"She isn't your baby sitter." Hope said rolling her eyes.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Lizzie answered back. Then she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

' _I thought this might be a good day._ ' Josie thought.

Well, it was an understatement because she started to feel awkward again and she knew that Penelope was close to her.

She took a deep breath, undid the first botton of her shirt and crossed her legs.

"She is here." Hope whispered to her.  
"Yeah... I could feel it." Josie said looking at the girl, walking in the cafeteria with MG.

Penelope was wearing a white velvet shirt tucked in the black pants.

And the cape.

Why was she always wearing that cape?

And she was looking at her.

No smile, no smirk.

She was just looking at her and Josie stared at her.

"I have to go." Josie said without taking her eyes off Penelope.

"You should, because I'm starting to feel awkward." Hope said while Josie stood up and then she walked towards Penelope.

It was like the whole world stopped for a moment.

"I need you." Josie said resoluted and Penelope was silent.

"What happened?" MG asked.

Yeah, Josie forgot he was there too.

"Not now, buddy. This is between us." Penelope said, looking at Josie.

MG watched the two girls and noticing the tension in the air, he left in silence.

Josie took Penelope's hand and started to walk out of the cafeteria. Penelope didn't say a word.

She followed her in silence, her heart was jumping out of her chest and the situation got worst when she noticed that Josie led her to her room.

They stopped in front of her door and Penelope felt the familiar warm on her left hand. Then she saw the faint red glow around their intertwined hands.  
  
" _Patere_." Josie said and the door of Penelope's room opened.

Josie pulled her inside and then she closed the door.

They were breathing heavy, looking at each other waiting for something to happen.

"I can't focus, Penelope." Josie admitted and Penelope noticed that her eyes darkened. "I'm losing all the control over myself." She added.

Penelope couldn't deny that those words had a specific effect on her.

"Tell me what you need, Josie. I need to hear you." Penelope said.

She wanted Josie to make the first move, she wanted Josie to be sure of what was about to happen.

Josie got closer to her and took off her own shirt.

Shirtless, she placed her hand on Penelope's neck.

Their lips brushed, they looked at each other intensely.

Josie was inhaling deep the air, smelling the perfume she had loved.

"Take me, Penelope. Make me yours again."

Penelope felt like she was burning in the flames. 

Then she raised her hand. " _Claudo te_." Penelope whispered and the room was sealed.

They were alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	3. Who do you belong to now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYSSSSS  
> It was SO hard to write this after the episode because I couldn't focus after the Hosie moments asdfghjk don't hate me 😂  
> So... SMUT. SMUT. SMUT  
> After reading all your reviews, I decided to write two explicit chapters. I hope this meets your expectations 😊
> 
> P. S sorry for grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language  
> Let me know what you think about this and if you want a chapter about Miss Mystic Falls. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, I'm @_weirdwriter

She wasn’t sure who grabbed who or who made the first move, but suddenly Penelope remembered what kissing is supposed to feel like.

Her arms were around Josie’s hips and Josie was wrapping her legs around Penelope’s waist and kisses bruised into Penelope’s lips.

The familiar press of Penelope’s lips against her own stirred Josie inside, a burst of need shooting straight for her center.

Her skin was feverish, burning as she kissed Penelope again and again, never seeming satisfied.

Penelope stumbled into the room, she felt Josie’s fingers twine through her hair and yank, _hard_ , to pull her closer while they kissed.

The worlds shifted, and Josie found herself splayed on her back in the center of the bed, surrounded by black sheets.

Laying on the bed together, each of them were gasping at the thought of anything  happening and craving it so fucking badly. 

Penelope was really trying to hold back, because it was about a problem, but she was on autopilot.

She took in every curve, devouring Josie with her gaze. 

The admiration scrawled across her face stirred Josie’s arousal, her folds growing wet under her stare.

_It felt so familiar_.

Josie’s hips rolled up against Penelope’s for a second, desperate for friction while Penelope’s teeth scrape against Josie’s lips, then traveling down and biting Josie’s neck.

Her hands slipped their way under Josie’s back , she undid the bra and tossed it away in the room. 

Then her fingers were crooked around the sides of Josie’s underwear while her mouth worked its way over Josie’s stomach, biting, licking.

_ ‘Focus, this is not about you.’ _

Penelope’s fingers dug into Josie’s hips as her mouth wandered up to wrap around a nipple, licking and then sucking at a painfully slow rate.

The sound – loud sounds- coming out of Josie’s mouth made Penelope’s head spin with want .

She licked, bit and sucked it, feeling the nipple stiffen against her tongue and then she moved to Josie’s other breast and repeated the process.

Josie gripped the hair at the nape of Penelope’s neck and arched into her mouth in pure ecstasy.

“Fuck, that feels great.” Josie moaned breathless while Penelope lifted her lips to Josie’s throat, attaching her mouth to the skin there and sucking a bruise into the skin while Josie moaned, rolling her hips desperately and tightening the raven hair.

“Red looks lovely on your skin.” Penelope whispered amazed , looking with approval at the mark Josie could feel on her skin.

“Your head looks lovely between my legs too.” Josie said, stretching Penelope’s stomach, still covered by her shirt.

“Is that what you want?” Penelope asked, her lips wrapped around Josie’s earlobe.

“You know what I used to like.” Josie answered back and then she took the hem of Penelope t-shirt and took it off.

Before Josie could undress her completely, Penelope was trailing kissed along her sternum , her stomach.

Her mouth began sucking another bruise beneath Josie’s navel, who was whining and she tangled her fingers through the raven hair, trying to push Penelope toward her center.

“Penelope…” Josie moaned desperately looking at her.

Penelope looked back at her while her tongue flattered against Josie’s center.

Josie’s legs tightened around Penelope’s head as she rolled her hips against her mouth and firmed her grip in the raven hair with her left hand.

Penelope’s hand was on her stomach , tracing its way in circles up to her breast, looking at Josie’s face from between her legs as she rolled Josie’s nipple between  her first and second finger.

“Please.” Josie said frustrated while she placed her hand on Penelope’s, squeezing it.

She was so beautiful.

Her face flushed, her chest moved up and down irregularly, her eyes darkened, the knuckles white between her hair, then on the headboard.

She was so sexy, her hips were jerking in an attempt to make Penelope speed up, her loud moans vibrated in the room.

And Penelope was in heaven, running her tongue over every inch and then down; then she swirled her tongue and sucked - the pressure was  _ so _ good.

Penelope’s tongue spent some time just exploring ,flattening its way from the center to the clit, just barely circling it, then going back down to explore Josie’s entrance.

She pushed inside , circling and stretching, brushing her nose against her clit.

Josie gasped, bucking her hips into Penelope’s face so violently that Penelope  had to sling an arm over her hipbones and held her down.

Penelope got into a good – _ great _ \- rhythm, her tongue plunging in deep and Josie was making even more noise than ever.

And just like that, Josie went over the edge, the pressure in her belly burst, her toe curled and she screamed Penelope’s name.

It was incredible, mindblowing, a tsunami and it was like the old times.

Penelope could hear her heavy breath; she felt Josie’s legs tremble uncontrollably under her touch. Then she wiped her mouth, climbed up to Josie’s level, looking at her recover.

Josie opened her eyes and saw Penelope stare at her, she placed her hand on her neck and pulled her for a hard kiss.

It was a little sloppy  and Josie could taste herself on Penelope’s lips.

And it was all so _addicting_.

“I missed this.” Josie said, looking at her intensely, her nails scraping Penelope’s scalp.

Penelope knew that Josie’s words came out because of the spell. But she couldn’t deny she was pleased to hear those words. 

It would have been hypocritical.

Those words enflamed Penelope even further. Not wanting to hear any more words - to avoid the pain- she slipped two fingers inside Josie, and Josie’s mouth fell open with a cry.

Penelope buried her face in Josie’s neck, tasting the sweat while Josie was trying to not bite too hard Penelope’s neck as she started to thrust.

“More.” She whispered in Penelope’s ear, nipping at her earlobe and tilting her hips forward. 

Penelope complied automatically, slipping a third finger in easily , speeding up her fingers and using her hips to drive them forward.

Josie moaned loudly , trying to spread herself wider, her hips moving to meet Penelope’s hand.

“ _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop_.” Josie repeated like a mantra.

Why Penelope might stop she had no idea, but the idea was unacceptable.

“You feel so good.” Penelope whispered in her ear and Josie dug her nails in her shoulders, too far gone to care about any discomfort she might cause.

The wet smacking sound of Penelope’s hand filled the dark room, and Josie would have been embarrassed but she was so overwhelmed and turned on to care.

Penelope rested her forehead against Josie’s chest, kissing the uncovered skin, the tendons of her arm strained visibly with effort.

She sped up while her thumb rubbed directly over Josie’s clit, and the pressure forced a scream from Josie’s throat.

Josie’s body arched like a bow, tight and shaking as her mouth opened in a scream. 

Lost in the moment, Penelope pulled a little harder than she intended on Josie , feeling her nails scratching – painfully- her back.

Penelope felt Josie clench around her fingers and her legs fall on the mattress, her eyes closed and she seemed relaxed.

She withdrew her fingers from Josie’s core and Josie sighed disappointed.

“Are you okay?” Penelope whispered , trying to calm down.

“I’m fantastic.”

Penelope held back a smile -a proud smile.

“Do you think the spell is broken?” 

Josie fixed her eyes on Penelope’s mouth while she stroked her arm. “I don’t know but I feel better.” Josie sighed. 

“Glad I could help.” Penelope said and then she stood up.

Josie looked at her confused. “Where are you going?” She asked.

Penelope took her shirt from the floor and wore it.

“Well, you feel better. Was this not the goal?” Penelope asked and Josie looked disappointed.

“I thought we weren’t done.” Josie answered and Penelope stopped , understanding what Josie meant.

She sat on the bed and sighed. “We need to solve your situation first. And it's not really fair to me to ask you  _ that _ .” Penelope explained and Josie was surprised.

“Let’s just see if it worked first, ok?” Penelope asked her but she didn’t give her the chance to say a word. 

“Stay here as long as you want.” Penelope whispered, kissing her head softly and Josie’s heart melted.

She was alone in Penelope’s bed.

  
  
  
  



	4. Call out my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, here I am 😊  
> I'm sorry but I was busy with Uni and exams and I was sooooo stressed out.  
> So, that's the new chapter; it's focused on the smut but chapter 5 will contain plot development and I can wait to show you 😏😏  
> Can you find the Delena reference?  
> P.S. English isn't my first language, sorry for grammatical mistakes ❤️
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, I'm @_weirdwriter
> 
> See you asap

"You seem relaxed." Hope said smirking as they met in the corridor.   
  
"Don't make fun of me, please." Josie said annoyed. "And the relax didn't last long because dad asked me to take care of Lizzie's mental breakdown and I really hope she won't cast another spell against me."   
  
Hope smiled sympathetically.   
  
"Well, Penelope would be there to help you, again." Hope said and Josie bumped her shoulder.   
  
"She was so sweet." Josie admitted sighing.    
  
"Ew, gross. I don't want to hear stuff about your morning sex." Hope said disgusted.   
  
"I wasn't talking about the ... you know, _that_." Josie said blushing and Hope chuckled.   


"Why is she so caring and understanding?" Josie said frustrated.    
  
"Shall I answer for you?" Hope said while they walked into the classroom.    
  
Josie shook her head and they sat next to each other.    
  
She didn't really need an answer.    
  
***  
  
  
It seemed the day was going to end well.

She calmed her sister’s anger, with no side effects.

Josie didn’t tell her about the lust spell.

That was too much and they got enough to deal with at the moment.

Hope said she didn’t find a reversing spell so she contacted her aunt Freya for an extra hand. 

She felt totally embarrassed but Hope said that her aunt wouldn’t have said nothing about. 

So she was safe.

 

_Penelope_.

Josie still felt butterflies in her stomach, although it was hard to admitt.

The moment Penelope’s lips touched her body , Josie’s broken heart started beating again.

The way Penelope looked at her every second, her eyes never left her.

And it was all too intense.

 

It seemed the day was going to end well.

 

But she felt her body shiver, her heartbeat fastened and she knew that Penelope was close.

She thought that the lust spell was broken because they had a class together and nothing happened.

But she was _so wrong._

“Hey.” Penelope said quietly. “Are you going back to you room?” She asked and Josie couldn’t focus.

Penelope was wearing the Salvatore Stallions uniform - the blue shorts and the yellow shirt- her hair loose on the shoulders and Josie could see the little beads of sweat on Penelope’s neck.

Josie felt the desire inside her body burning her like the hellfire.

“Were…were you working out?” Josie stuttered, inhaling deeply.

“You keep me in training, my body got to keep up.” Penelope said winking at her and Josie bit her lip.

Josie looked around and she was glade they were alone in the hall.

She placed her hand on the back of Penelope’s neck and pulled her for a kiss.

“I thought the spell was broken.” Penelope murmured between kisses; then she reached for Josie, pulling her by the waist until she was pressed against her own body.

“Me too but now I want you naked, Penelope.” Josie said , pressing her lips against Penelope’s again, pulling her impossibly closer.

“We already talked about that. We can’t.” Penelope said while Josie started to kiss her neck.

It was happening fast and in the middle of the school.  

Things were getting out of her control.

“So what are we? Friends with benefits?” Josie asked and Penelope pulled slightly away, trying to remember how to breathe again.

“We’re definitely friends for _your_ benefits.” Penelope pointed out and Josie rolled her eyes, fixing her hair.

“Here’s the thing, Josie.” Penelope snapped. “I don’t know what say or do or think.”

“All I know is that right now I want to rip your clothes right here in the middle of this hall.” Penelope said, stepping forward and Josie widened her eyes, taking a step back, her back against the wall. “And throw you in one of these classrooms and kiss every square inch of your body while a bunch of people listen, wishing they were us.”  Penelope added , staring at Josie intensely and Josie felt on fire.

“That’s probably a bad idea because we have to solve your problem first, ok?” Penelope asked and Josie couldn’t find her voice.

She gulped and stared at Penelope’s lips.

“Right.” Josie whispered unconvinced.

Then she  took Penelope’s  hand and dragged her to the empty room at the end of the hall. Penelope let herself be carried without questioning, but obviously she knew what was happening.

Josie needed her, she needed her after their hot make out session and Penelope couldn’t deny that she needed Josie too. 

In front of Chemistry of magic classroom, Josie stopped and unlocked the door, closing it behind them when both had entered. 

Josie pulled Penelope down into a kiss. It wasn’t gentle , it was needy and full of passion.

Penelope felt the a warm feeling on her cheek, where Josie’s hand were placed. 

Josie was siphoning the magic out of her, again.

“Vis porta.” Josie whispered between kisses.

The door was sealed and the curtains were closed.

Penelope kissed her again, pushing Josie against the teacher’s desk.

“Can you at least take off your t-shirt?” Josie asked , tugging at the yellow shirt while she sat on the desk.

Penelope couldn’t say no; she pulled slightly away and Josie got the t-shirt over Penelope’s neck, casting it somewhere across the room. Then Penelope placed herself between Josie’s open legs.

Josie’s hands on her body made her feel sparks, scratching every inch of her skin- _Josie knew that Penelope loved that_.

Penelope opened Josie’s white shirt as she kissed her deeply, tongue sliding between Josie’s soft lips.

“We never had sex on a teacher’s desk.” Josie said smiling against Penelope’s mouth and the raven hair girl smiled back.

“I wonder why.” Penelope said, lifting Josie’s skirt, without taking it off.

Clothed sex.

Well, Penelope was turned on too. 

Penelope’s lips wandered down Josie’s jawline, over her neck, nibbling on her pulse point, sucking where there was another purple mark.

Josie’s head fell back, giving Penelope more space to explore her warm skin.

She felt Penelope’s hand on her back, undoing her bra, taking it down. 

For a moment the neck-biting stopped before Penelope’s lips wandered down and over Josie’s left breast, teasing with her teeth and licking it with the tip of her tongue while she started to massage Josie’s right breast, already hard under her palm, with her hand. 

Josie moaned loudly, placing an hand on Penelope’s head and the other hand behind her back, supporting her body on the desk.

Penelope pulled away and kissed her, licking over her bottom lip while her hands kept stroking her breast.

“Be quiet.” Penelope ordered while her hands wandered down, tickling her stomach, stopping right above the panties.

Their foreheads touched while Penelope’s hands moved towards Josie’s inner thighs and around her bottom. 

She grabbed a hold of Josie’s pink underwear, slowly removing it , placing small kissed Josie’s shoulder.

Josie lifted her lower body in order for Penelope as she knelt to completely remove the underwear, leaving open-mouthed kisses down Josie’s legs. Then she climbed up to Josie’s level and Josie kissed her.

It was demanding and wanting and Penelope could feel it.

She licked Penelope’s bottom lip and then took it between her teeth, making her whimper and Penelope growled in her mouth, the sound travelling through her body.

The wet heat was intoxicating and Penelope’s fingers went on autopilot , sliding through Josie’s folds , spreading her open.

Josie hooked her legs around Penelope’s hips, pulling her closer and rocking forward to meet her fingers.

Penelope teased two fingers around her entrance and Josie moaned frustrated.

“Please.” She whispered in Penelope’s ear.

Penelope pushed her fingers past Josie’s opening , meeting no resistance because Josie clenched around her immediately and Penelope started thrusting hard.

Josie moaned loudly and Penelope looked up at her in warning, without stopping.

She pushed into Josie to the knuckle before dragging her fingers out and pushing them inside again. 

Penelope increased the speed and the pressure, all while keeping her eyes locked on Josie. 

And Josie considered it so annoyingly hot. It was unnerving.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Josie muttered , arching into Penelope’s touch.

“Don’t look over my shoulder like that. Look at me.” Penelope said, curling her fingers and Josie moaned loudly- again.

Penelope covered Josie’s mouth with her free hand, trying to stop Josie from crying out as she pulled her fingers almost all the way out and pushed in with a third tucked finger next to the other two and Josie’s scream was muffled by Penelope’s hand.

Josie gasped and pushed her hips, feeling the familiar hot in her core. She wanted to scream but Penelope’s hand stopped her and it was so hot and so crazy.

The moment Josie came, Penelope took away her hand from Josie's mouth and kissed her.

“That was hot.” Josie whispered, catching her breath while Penelope pulled off her fingers.

“I hope you didn’t wake anybody.” Penelope said , smiling against the skin of her neck.

“I casted a silencing spell.” Josie admitted and Penelope stopped and looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

“You let me…” Penelope started to say but Josie interrupted her.

“It’s something new.” Josie said, pushing Penelope away gently and standing up.

She took her underwear from the floor, then she fixed her skirt and wore her white shirt.

Penelope wore the yellow t-shirt and she never stopped looking at Josie.

“Do you want to come to my room? We can watch Grey’s Anatomy.” Penelope proposed and Josie looked at her.

She sighed , feeling already mortified.

“I can’t . Lizzie had a mental breakdown this morning and dad asked me to take care of her.” Josie said and Penelope nodded.

_ Of course. _

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Penelope said , smiling slightly.

Josie knew it was a fake smile and it hurt her.

“Good night.” Penelope whispered, breaking the spell on the door and walking away.

Josie was alone. 

Again.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Why can't you stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am ☺️☺️  
> I warn you: chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be full of angst. So, be ready for it 😱  
> Tiny reminder: the spell turns down Josie's inhibition, so her desires about Penelope come out easily. That's why she is cocky and confident with her. We all know that Josie feels free to be herself when Penelope is around her.  
> I hope you like this, let me know what you think ❤️
> 
> P. S. ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL AND SYNTAX MISTAKES 🙏
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, I'm @_weirdwriter.  
> You can read some spoiler about the ff, some question, something about Legacies and you can send me request/prompt.  
> I'm currently posting a posie social media au.  
> I'll waiting for you ❤️❤️❤️

Penelope was watching an episode of Grey’s Anatomy.

She took a cold shower, she had eaten something quickly, then she was hiding in her room after her “ _moment_ ” with Josie in the classroom.

Truth was that she couldn’t wait to break the damn spell. At the beginning she was very excited about getting Josie back, but she soon realized it wasn’t true.

Josie was infected by the spell and her heart broke more and more.

It was late and she heard a knock at the door, and stood up from the bed.

She hoped it would be Hope, with a solution to the problem. But when she opened the door, she was surprised to see Josie, rather embarrassed.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re still horny. I’m tired and my right arms hurts.” Penelope teased her, smirking.

Josie blushed and shook her head. “I’m here to watch Grey’s Anatomy with you. If the offer still stands, obviously.” 

Penelope tilted her head curious, then she opened her door completely, letting Josie in.

Josie walked in the room, looking around , she didn’t know that to do, where to sit.

“Don’t be shy.” Penelope said, closing the door and sitting on the bed. “This is not the first time you’re here.” Penelope said, making room for Josie on her bed, next to her.

Josie laid down next to Penelope and the perfume of the sheets pervaded her lungs.

It would have been  a funny night.

***

Josie opened her eyes lazily, the curtains were slightly closed and two arms were firmly wrapped around her chest.   
She felt the quiet and steady breath on her neck, making her shiver.

Josie tried to turn around slowly, not wanting  to wake Penelope up.

Obviously they fell asleep while they were watching Grey’s Anatomy ; then they spent the night spooning on Penelope’s bed as when they were together.

It made Josie think about that period: the moments spent watching tv series, sultry nights between the sheets and the morning quickies in the shower before class started.

It was so natural and carefree. 

Josie was so immersed in her memories that she didn’t see Penelope’s open eyes on her.

“You’re thinking too much for just waking up.” Penelope whispered and Josie looked down smiling, and she felt Penelope’s arms wrappring her even more. 

“And you should know that you’re creepy.” Josie said back and Penelope laughed.

Josie missed that laugh so much.

“What were you thinking about?” Penelope asked, looking at her and their nose brushed against each other.

“I need to borrow your clothes because I have _no intention_ of coming back to my room.” Josie said , leaning her cheek upon her hand.

“Are you afraid of the walk of shame?” Penelope asked smirking and Josie bumped her shoulder, annoyed. “I’ll get dressed. You know where to find what you need.” Penelope added, then she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Josie sighed and she pulled herself out of the bed, walking towards the wardrobe .

She saw on the lower shelf her black skirt and her pajama t-shirt. She left them in Penelope’s bedroom, not on purpose but Penelope didn’t get rid of them.

Her heart melted at that thought. 

She took the skirt- _Penelope loved that skirt_ \- and she stole the white shirt and a grey cardigan with the Salvatore school logo printed on it.

Josie decided to walk into the bathroom but disappointedly , Penelope was already dressed and she looked at her, scolding her with her gaze.

“It’s getting late. We could save time if we get ready together.” Josie said and Penelope placed her toothbrush in its place, sighing.

Josie was surprised that her own toothbrush was still there and she was holding back the painful desire that was burning her inside.

_Damn spell_.

She undressed herself under Penelope’s watch and it was almost innocent because they were late and Josie could bet Lizzie was already pissed off.

Penelope looked away , pretending to focus on her white shirt, buttoning it up.

She noticed Josie’s eyes follow every move while she looked at her through the mirror.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Penelope whispered, fixing her blazer and Josie turned around. 

“This spell is making me feel things that I can’t control , Penelope.” Josie said , pulling Penelope closer by the hem of her blazer.

Penelope sighed and placed her hands on the sink, pinning Josie between her body and the ceramics.

“The more you push me away, the more my body wants you.” Josie whispered, wrapping her arms around Penelope’s neck.

“This spell brings out your dark side, JoJo.” Penelope chuckled , subtly trying to pull away but Josie didn’t let her go.

“You know that I can be cocky as you whenever I want.” Josie replied, brushing her lips against Penelope’s ear. “And I know you like it.” She whispered and Penelope felt her heart beat fast.

“I know what you like. The scratching.” Josie whispered, scratching at the back of Penelope’s neck and she had goose bumps. “But I think you’re more into hair pulling.” Josie added, tightening the black locks between her fingers and Penelope moaned, pinning quickly Josie against the sink. “But there’s a thing that you like that I don’t remember right now. ” Josie said and Penelope knew she was lying.

Josie was challenging her. 

A second, two, three passed without any motion while the air grew thick with tension.

And Penelope gave in to temptation, her lips slanted against Josie’s , prying them open. 

No patience, no tenderness, just a rush of wounded feelings and a longing for dominance.

Josie moaned thoughtlessly, because the entire length of Penelope’s body was pressed against hers while her tongue swept roughly past her lips.

Her fingernails scratched at the back of Penelope’s neck, pulling her closer , trying to control the kiss.

That was so wrong, so very wrong. But Penelope couldn’t stop and Josie couldn’t complain.

“It’s weird that you don’t remember what made you scream.” Penelope said, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the skin of Josie’s neck, biting and licking.

“Well, maybe it wasn’t that memorable.” Josie said on purpose and Penelope stopped, pulling slightly away in order to look at her directly.

“Turn around, I’ll show you something that you will remember for the rest of your life.” Penelope said and then she placed her hands on Josie’s hips, turning her towards the mirror. 

Josie looked up to stare straight into the reflection of those eyes. Her own eyes stayed fixated on the girl standing behind her, following as fingers drift over her arm.

The fingers took a turn down her side and finally hit the flesh exposed through the slit of the skirt.

Penelope’s body was pressed against her back as she brought her left hand toward Josie’s front. She started running her fingers down her neck while her other hand crawled up the bare thigh.

“This spell brings out all your fantasies.” Josie whispered while Penelope’s hand previously on her neck was finding its way to a breast, fingers kneading softly.

“ _Our_ fantasies.” Penelope corrected her , squeezing the breast with a little bit more urgency, to make her point.

Josie moaned and she felt Penelope’s leg between hers, spreading them open. Then she knelt , she ran her hands under Josie’s skirt and took off her underwear, leaving the skirt on.

Penelope stood up and placed her left hand on Josie’s throat, looking at her into the mirror. 

“Don’t look away.” She warned her and Josie felt really aroused, hearing that tone of voice.

Her arousal was pretty clear when Penelope’s fingers finally started circling her clit and she moaned loudly, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, on Penelope’s shoulder.

She felt her hand wrapped around her throat again , pulling slightly but it turned her on even more. “Eyes on me or I’ll stop.” Penelope whispered and Josie nodded vigorously.

Penelope’s lips were on her neck, her left hand squeezed Josie’s covered breast and Josie placed her right hand on Penelope’s head, encouraging her to keep going.

Josie’s back arched and her ass rubbed against Penelope’s front, a low groan escaped the raven hair girl , and Josie smirked.

Penelope was biting and leaving purple marks while her fingers circled Josie’s entrance. Josie bucked her hips back in a plea to continue but Penelope stopped, causing her to suck in a deep breath.

“Do you remember now?” Penelope whispered in her ear, making her shiver and Josie was trying _so hard_ not to close her eyes and let herself go. 

“I remember you get off on watching me.” Josie replied, taking Penelope by surprise. “You like it as much as I do.” Josie added and Penelope literally growled. 

Then she pushed two fingers inside Josie, staring at her into the mirror , and Josie could see her eyes darkened.

“Penelope.” Josie moaned, rocking her hips forward, her hands fell flat against the sink as she bent slightly, barely holding herself.

Penelope lowered her body a bit too, leaning on her girl, her chin on top of Josie’s shoulder as her fingers pumped in and out fast and hard.

For Josie it became increasingly more difficult to stay quiet; there was something about the eye contact that got Josie so aroused, it was driving her wild.

She was very vocal and Penelope loved that, her moans filled the room and her ears.

Penelope thrusted three fingers and pressed up against Josie’s tightening walls, flicking her thumb against the clit simultaneously. 

Josie moaned loudly, her legs stiffened and her hand grabbed Penelope’s right wrist, tightening it.

She turned her head and cried out, letting herself go,  against Penelope’s lips before closing the gap between them while Penelope kept pressing towards her clenching walls, dragging out the orgasm.

Josie slowly became aware of the world again after an eternity of bliss. Her chest heaving, her hands still gripping Penelope’s wrist , Penelope’s face gazing up at her with lust through the mirror.

She turned around and grabbed Penelope’s face, pulling her for a kiss.

Josie pushed her back while their lips moved simultaneously against each other until Penelope’s legs touched the mattress.

Josie started unbuttoning her shirt while Penelope’s hands explored her body.

They were so caught in each other that they didn’t notice the girl standing at the door.

“Oh God! I’m sorry!” Hope said , covering her eyes and the two girls pulled away. Penelope closed her shirt while Josie fixed her skirt and wore her underwear.

“You can look, drama queen. We’re decent now.” Penelope said, buttoning up her shirt.

“Your dad told me to look after you because he didn’t see you in classroom.” Hope said and Josie sighed.

“We didn’t hear the bell ring.” Penelope said and Josie blushed.

“Ok, I have to go. See you later?” Josie asked turning to Penelope, avoiding Hope’s amused gaze.

The raven hair girl nodded and Josie kissed her cheek, then she left the room.

“I’m so screwed.” Penelope said, lying on her bed and closing her eyes.

“Yes, _physically_.” Hope said back and Penelope threw her a pillow. “But my aunt found the reversing spell , so no more sultry meetings in the chemistry of magic classroom.” Hope said.

Penelope felt relieved.

  
***

“Why are you wearing a scarf?” Lizzie asked, looked at her suspiciously.

“I have sore throat.” Josie answered. 

It wasn’t really a lie. 

Her throat was on fire after what happened in Penelope’s bathroom but she felt so satisfied.

And it would have been perfect if Hope didn’t interrupt them.

Her body was relaxed and her mind was calm, even when Penelope walked in the hall with her minions.

She didn’t feel anything.

Josie noticed Penelope’s gaze on her and apparently Lizzie noticed it too.

“Satan is looking at you.” Her twin said and Josie wasn’t ready to have that conversation. So she just hummed.

“Hey girls.” MG greeted them, sitting at their table.  “Who is looking at who?” The boy asked curious.

“The Dark Lord is staring at my sister.” Lizzie answered and Josie sighed.

“Today she’s pretty quiet.” MG said and Josie saw Penelope walk towards their table.

“Maybe she’s plotting some evil plan.” Lizzie said as Penelope reached them.

“Please, I don’t waste my time on you. I have something else to do.” Penelope said and Josie wanted to run away.

_Not again_.

“Like burn my world down?” Lizzie asked annoyed and Penelope scoffed.

“I have something else to do that doesn’t revolve around you.” Penelope pointed out, with a fake smile printed on her face.

Josie watched the exchange of bitchy banters between the two girls, waiting to be saved. 

_Where is Hope_?

She was so tired of their squabbles.

“Oh, now you will torture Josie. She’s too good for you.” Lizzie said and Penelope raised her eyebrow.

_ Of course they brought her up. _

Couldn’t they leave her alone? Just for a moment.

“Please…” Josie begged but it was vain.

“At least I don’t cast spells against her!” Penelope said.

“What are you talking about?”

_ It was the end.  _

Josie stood up quickly, Lizzie and Penelope became quiet, looking at her surprised.

“Stop!” Josie said with a firm tone. “Leave her alone.” She added closing her eyes, trying to calm down.

“She started it.” Lizzie said, folding her arms.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Josie said and Penelope’s heart broke. 

Again.

Lizzie smiled proudly and Penelope looked at Josie. 

“Of course.” Penelope said, smiling tightly and then she looked at MG. “Come with me?”

The vampire stood up – embarrassed- and they walked away.

Penelope knew Hope casted the reversing spell.

Everything just went back to normal.

And in their normal world, Josie still hated her.

Once again she still chose Lizzie.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. I put you on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am 😁😁  
> That's the new chapter. I gave you some spoilers on Twitter and now the teasing is over lol  
> THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE KUDOS, THE BOOKMARKS AND THE FOLLOWS ON TWITTER.  
> It means so much to me, it means my work is appreciated and I'm so happy 😭🙏  
> The next chapter is the last one - sadly.  
> This chapter contains a lot of angst and hot stuff 😏
> 
> Stay tuned on Twitter for spoiler about the next chapter and take a look at my posie social media au 😉 I'm @_weirdwriter
> 
> I'm on Curious Cat too, the link is in my Twitter bio ❤️
> 
> P. S. English isn't my first language, sorry for grammatical mistakes 😔
> 
> Let me know what you think, don't be shy.  
> I love you all ❤️

Offense. Upper-cut. Jab. Cross. Left punch. Right hook. Jab, jab, cross.

“You’re a freaking ninja, Peez.” MG said, panting while he was trying to duck when Penelope attacked him.

“Dude, don’t use your vampire speed.” Penelope said, positioning her hands near her face and placing her weight centered squarely over both legs.

As MG pumped his jab, Penelope rotated her body a bit and leaned slightly to the right, avoiding the punch.

“I fear for my life.” MG said while Penelope blocked his left hook with her right forearm. “You’re clearly pissed off. I understand it.” The vampire said and Penelope started a fist attack .

MG blocked most of them, with some difficulty. “But you have to put your shit together and talk to her.” MG said and Penelope pretended not to hear him.

She felt so angry after the fight in the cafeteria. 

Angry and hurt because it was like a punch.

Obviously she didn’t expect Josie to be thrilled around her but… 

Penelope stopped immediately, taking off the red gloves and MG could finally breath again.

“What am I supposed to say to her? I mean, it’s clear that she made her choice. _Again_.” Penelope said smiling tightly.

“I know you have hate in your heart, but she can’t choose between her twin and her girlfriend.” MG said, taking him gloves off too.

“I’m not her girlfriend anymore. And I don’t want her to choose between me and her evil twin. I never asked her to do that. At least I want to be treated like a person and not like her personal punching bag.” Penelope explained and MG knew she was right.

“Lizzie casted a spell against her, mispronouncing the words.” Penelope confessed and MG tilted his head.

“It became a lust spell and I helped her because she was a mess.” The witch added and MG nodded, without making stupid comments. “I helped her and she stood up for her sister. Again.” Penelope said, scoffing.

“This is so fucked up.” MG said and Penelope nodded.

“This is so fucked up and I’m tired.”

  
****

Josie knew Penelope was avoiding her.

It was pretty evident. 

The first time Josie noticed, it was when Penelope walked by her in the corridor, before going to lunch. 

Josie  looked at her from a distance while Penelope walked towards her. 

Josie thought she wanted to talk about what happened the day before, about Lizzie’s behavior. 

Actually, Josie wasn’t even ready to have that conversation, she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know how to justify the fact that she stood up for Lizzie, although she was wrong.

Her anxiety increased as Penelope approached  her.

Josie turned to her as soon as Penelope was close. But the raven hair girl didn’t stop to talk to her.

On the contrary, she walked by Josie, without looking at her , emotionless.

Josie saw her walk away, without a word, one more time.

 

The second time it happened, Josie felt at least some relief because that time, Penelope looked at her.

They’re having lunch and she saw Penelope walk into the cafeteria and get close to Hope.

The tribid showed her the table where they usually sat and Penelope – _finally_ \- looked at her. 

Their eyes met and Josie felt isolated from the rest of the world.

Isolated from the voice that filled the room, from the noise of the food trays, from the laugh of the other students.

She just heard her breath , a little erratic, and she felt those eyes on her.

But the charm lasted only a while because Penelope looked away , she greeted Hope and then she sat at the witches table.

Hope walked to their table and sat down, next to MG.

Josie was just kind of forcing herself not to ask _that_ question, she didn’t want to seem so hopeless but she was trembling with interest.

“Won’t Penelope sit with us today?” Josie asked and Hope and MG looked at her immediately.

Josie recognized their looks. They were wondering if she might be completely crazy.

“The Dark Lord is better off with her minions.” Lizzie said, eating her cupcake.

“Don’t be mean.” Josie warned her as she looked at Penelope while she was laughing with the other witches.

Lizzie shrugged and then they started to talk about the school stuff.

 

****

After spending the whole day playing cat and mouse with Penelope, Josie was sitting on the sofa in the main hall, by the fireplace- like for the last hour.

“You’re creepy.” A male voice said , behind her back.

Josie sighed and turned to her friend. “I messed up, MG.” Josie admitted and MG sat next to her.

“Yes, you did and she did too. It’s complicated.” MG comforted her and Josie nodded.

“I know you were with her.” Josie said. 

She saw MG and Penelope leave together after dinner.

“Is she in her room?” Josie asked and MG sighed. 

“She’s in the gym.” The vampire answered. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to talk right now.” MG suggested.

Josie stood up and looked at him.

“Thank you.”

  
  


_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The constant rhythm of thumps through the school’s gym , each one accompanied by the rattle of a chain and steady sounding huff of a breath.

Penelope’s hair were pulled back from her face into a ponytail, she was wearing the Salvatore Stallion uniform again and Josie felt the familiar warm invade her body.

_Wrong moment_.

“Are you done staring at me?” She heard Penelope’s voice while the girl kept hurling her knuckles into the bag.

Josie sighed and she sat down on one of the weights benches a few feet away.

“We should talk.” Josie said, toying with her fingers nervously.

_ Thump. Thump . Thump. Thump. _

“About what? I’m done hearing your justifications for Lizzie’s behavior. Or you came here to humiliate me again?” Penelope said while she intensified the punching.

Josie stood up and walked towards her but Penelope didn’t stop.

“She’s my sister.” Josie said simply and Penelope scoffed, without looking at her.

“She’s the reason why we broke up.” Penelope said and Josie shook her head.

“No, don’t you dare to blame Lizzie. You chose to break up with me.” Josie answered as anger pervaded her body.

Penelope laughed sarcastically. “I chose to break up with you because I just wanted to be with you. I didn’t mean to fall in a triangle relationship with your dear sister.” Penelope snapped, her fists punching faster and Josie never saw her like that.

“She didn’t do it to be mean.” Josie said but she got Penelope angrier.

Penelope stopped and finally looked at her.

“She did it because she wanted you all to herself. She never wanted to share you. _Actually_ , she never wanted to share your happiness with someone else. She wanted to be the only reason of your happiness and you allowed her, you always did.” Penelope said and Josie felt the anger blow up.

“So? You dumped me because it was difficult for you to deal with my sister? You ran away because it was easier for you.” Josie said, getting closer to her.

“I dumped you because we fought every single day. We were together, Lizzie needed your help for bullshits and you always walked away from me to save her ass.” Penelope said , taking a step forward and they were closer than before.

“Don’t you dare to call Lizzie’s problems “bullshits”, Penelope.” Josie warned her furious and Penelope shook her head , incredulous.

Josie was really stubborn.

“On Valentine’s day, I sent you a box of chocolate and she ate it, because she thought it was for her but our names on the red note were pretty clear and legible.” Penelope added and Josie wanted her to stop because it hurt.

“Stop.” Josie said angrily.

“The first time we made love , she knew that we were together. She called you, saying it was something urgent and you ran out of my bed. She just lost her necklace in your room.” Penelope reminded her and it was a low blow.

“Penelope, stop.” Josie said again, closing her eyes.

She reminded that time.

They were laying down on Penelope’s bed, naked, cuddling after three hours of love and passion when she got Lizzie’s call.

“Last year I planned an entire day out with you for your birthday and she freaked out, destroying the whole kitchen. But tell me, did she think about you this year? She didn’t even notice you were missing your own party.” Penelope said and Josie’s eyes were full of anger.

They were close.

Too close.

“I’m selfish , Josie. I will always be selfish , I will always be the villain of your story but at the end of the day, you still love this side of me because it sets you free, free to be yourself. It allows you to bring out your dark side, to give it a try, without feeling guilty.” Penelope said , those words sharp as a knife and Josie’s  nervous system cells immediately took action.

“I’m selfish but I’m not sorry.” Penelope added and it was the final shot.

Josie caught Penelope’s face in her hands and then her mouth was on Penelope’s, her arms were around her neck. 

One of Penelope’s hand was placed on her hip, the other one into the small of her back to support Josie as she leaned down into her.

Josie kissed her hard, urgent, biting her lips and her right hand tangled in the black hair.

It was like wildfire meeting a hurricane, the passion burning inside their body, finally setting them free.

Penelope tilted her head to deepen the kiss, sliding her hands up to the back of Josie’s head, dragging nails down across Josie’s scalp, making her shudder all over and bite down on her lower lip.

She gasped and groaned quietly while she felt Josie’s tongue trace over her captured lip before it was released and Penelope kissed her breathless once more.

And it became more heated – pulling back to breathe before coming in stronger than before.

Penelope’s hands slid down to play with the collar of Josie’s white button-up. She gripped her fingers on it and ripped the shirt right off Josie, buttons flying in all directions.

Josie gasped because of that display of lust and Penelope’s lips found her lips, her jaw, her neck. 

She let her head fall back as Penelope placed hungry kiss against her throat, palm cradling the base of her skull. 

Josie’s fingers tickled her stomach, nails scratching fiercely. Then she pulled the yellow t-shirt over Penelope’s head. 

She had to release Josie for a moment as she did, and when her hands return to Josie’s body, the brunette kissed her again, devouring her.

Penelope cupped Josie’s thighs, lifting her, holding her in her own arms and she started walking through the gym.

Penelope planted kisses along her collarbone while Josie turned her face into the black hair and breathed her. Long inhalations punctuated by a gasp as Penelope’s teeth closed for a moment across her shoulder. 

Josie ran her hands up to the back of Penelope’s neck, encouraging her.

She carried Josie to the middle of the gym and she knelt, placing Josie on the blue gymnastics mattress; Josie’s legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer for another kiss.

She placed her hands on Penelope’s shoulders, pushing her back and she flipped their position, pinning Penelope down on the mattress, her hands at the side of Penelope’s head.

Penelope kissed her again, while her hands where on the zip of Josie’s skirt, pulling it down.

Josie helped her to remove the skirt and then she took off Penelope’s short.

Then she leaned down to kiss Penelope again.

Josie just knew that they couldn’t get enough, that they couldn’t pull away.

Penelope pulled back Josie’s hair from her face when their lips met, the other hand found Josie’s hip, helping guide the slow, maddening grind she was doing.

Penelope’s tongue slipped into her mouth and Josie lost all rational thoughts.

Josie’s fingers were on her back, undoing Penelope’s black bra and took it off. Penelope did the same with Josie’s underwear.

When they were completely naked, Josie straddled Penelope again, leaning down to kiss her neck, smirking smugly when Penelope moaned her name.

She bit and sucked, purple marks visible on Penelope’s skin and Josie heard Penelope inhale sharply, her fingers stroking her stomach, making Josie shiver.

“You know what’s funny?” Penelope whispered in her ear while she kept her focus on Penelope’s neck. Josie just hummed when she felt Penelope’s fingers slip into her dripping slit.

“Hope broke the spell yesterday but you still want me.” Penelope said, pushing her fingers inside and Josie moaned, bucking her hips down.

That revelation hit Josie square in the chest.

“What?” She asked, her voice trembling with pleasure while Penelope’s fingers stroke her inner walls.

“The spell is broken.” Penelope answered, kissing Josie’s chest while she was riding her fingers. “Do you want me to stop?” Penelope challenged her , smirking and Josie suddenly pulled away.

Penelope’s smirk fell from her face; she froze, looking at Josie expectantly and Josie lifted her weight from Penelope’s fingers, holding back the whimper, staring at her.

She felt Josie’s hands on her body, the familiar warm on her skin while Josie siphoned the magic out of her body- she didn’t know what to think.

“What are you doing?” Penelope asked and Josie pushed her down on the mattress, vehemently.

“ _ Adiungo _ .” Josie whispered and Penelope’s hands were quickly pinned down on the mattress, tied with magic, above her head.

Penelope tried to move her hands but it was vain.

“Sexy.”

“I just want to have a little fun.” Josie said , her eyes darkened and Penelope swallowed.

Josie placed her open hand on Penelope’s throat, pushing slightly and Penelope looked at her lustfully.

She sprawled over Penelope like a lion mounting its prey while Penelope laid vulnerable to her, her chest rising and falling .

Josie licked her lips , placing her hand on Penelope’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract under her flattened palm.

The tips of her fingers skirted soft touches along Penelope’s side, reaching to stroke the undersides of her breasts.

Penelope squirmed against the ticklish caresses but the weight of Josie’s body and her own tied hands didn’t give her enough room to escape.

“So.. you didn’t tell me the spell was broken.” Josie said, scraping the skin underneath her breasts.

Penelope inhaled deeply, she felt the air out of her lungs.

“I thought it would help you go after what you really want.” Penelope replied, arching her back slightly, lifting her breasts in the air as an invitation.

She might have given up control, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have done what she could to spur things in her desired direction. But Penelope found it to be exciting when Josie was the one who took the lead of the situation.

Aroused but the provocative display, Josie pushed her hips down on Penelope.

“And do you know what I want, Penelope?” Josie asked, her nails digging into the skin of Penelope’s arms over her head.

Penelope tried not to squirm under the sultry touch and looked straight at Josie’s eyes.

“You tell me.” The girl said and Josie leaned down, her lips brushing Penelope’s pulse point on her neck.

It was about to explode.

“It’s time to teach you a lesson.” Josie whispered in her ear, moving from Penelope’s body; she licked her throat, sucking the flesh, inching down until she reached Penelope’s clavicle where she bit down .

At the same moment, her hand swept down Penelope’s stomach to find her clit , causing her to moan loudly as Penelope’s back arched up from the mattress.

Sucking the purple skin one last time, Josie advanced down Penelope’s body, stopping for a moment to lick her sensitive nipples before trailing kisses over her abdomen.

Thrilled by the prospect, Penelope spread her legs wide, bucking her hips forward as Josie’s tongue went through her folds.

She started with a firm swipe of her tongue, the tip running up the length of Penelope’s sex as her taste and smell overrode Josie’s senses.

She teased the apex , circling the sensitive nub before stroking across her clit with the flat of her tongue.

“Fuck, Josie.” Penelope moaned, desperately trying to move her hands.

Josie inhaled through her nose, calming down, closing her eyes as Penelope’s moans washed over her.

One arm wrapped around Penelope’s right thigh while the fingers of the other hand scratched the skin of Penelope’s abs.

Penelope bucked her hips against the tongue that was alternately circling her clit , and then moving down , lapping firmly against her opening to taste the droplets of her arousal that had begun to drip from her.

“ _Josie_ …” She moaned and she just want to clutch a fistful of the hair at the back of Josie’s head, encouraging her to continue because she was so fucking close already.

Josie focused on her clit , satisfied when Penelope cried out louder and louder. She sucked one last time before she pulled away abruptly. 

“Shit.” Penelope said , her eyes wide open , focused on Josie, her chest rising and falling fast, the air out of her lungs. “Why did you stop?” 

Josie wiped her mouth and looked at her. “This was for insulting Lizzie.” Josie whispered , emotionless.

_ And Penelope knew she was screwed. _

_ That was Josie’s payback. _

Josie got her head between Penelope’s legs again, curling her tongue around Penelope’s clit.

She easily pushed two fingers inside and Penelope screamed for the burning pleasure, pushing against Josie.

Josie could tell Penelope was getting closer and once again, she pulled away before Penelope could climax.

“Fuck Josie, are you trying to kill me?” Penelope said, squirming under her touches and Josie laughed sarcastically.

“This was for not telling me about the reversing spell.” Josie replied and Penelope groaned.

“You want to come, Penny?” Josie asked , with mocking tone and Penelope nodded vigorously.

“Beg me.” Josie commanded and Penelope lost her mind.

This was getting out of her control.

That was rebound sex, an unhealthy situation.

Yet she couldn’t back out . She didn’t want to back out.

“Please.” Penelope whispered looking at her and Josie shook her head.

“You can do better than that.” Josie said, starting to tease her again, avoiding her clit.

It was a torture.

Every cell of Penelope’s body was praying for Josie’s attention.

“Josie.” Penelope said firmly and Josie stared at her. “Please, I need you. Touch me or lick me or fuck me. Just give me something, please.” Penelope breathed out and Josie felt a thrill up her spine.

“See , that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Josie asked and then she slid her hand up the inside of Penelope’s thigh  and parted her folds with her fingers.

Just the initial contact made Penelope gasp with pleasure and her inner muscles twitched sharply, shifting her hips slightly.

Josie leaned down further between her legs, wrapping her arms under Penelope’s thighs so she could hold onto them , keeping her spread eagled.

She slid her tongue up between the damp folds, and then kissed her clit, firmly sucking it between her lips.

“ _Fuck,fuck,fuck_.” Penelope exhaled sharply at the pleasure of having Josie’s month on her after a week of sexual frustration.

Josie slid two fingers in and Penelope’s body exulted.

Starved and wanting and so very unfulfilled, her hips rolled upward in attempt to get Josie to thrust.

Instead, she began to lick in a slow, torturous circle, her fingers rigid and still, as if daring Penelope to make another noise.

“Josie.” Penelope moaned, desperately.

Josie only hummed in response. 

Penelope could feel her curl inside her ever so slightly , and her tongue continued its gradual rhythm.

“Please.” Penelope said, clearer now. “Josie, just-”

“Just,” Josie prompted, whole and hot against her skin.

“-let me.”

“Let you.” Josie drew out her fingers, pressing the pad of it right back in. “What?”

Truth was that Josie enjoyed doing this kind of thing to Penelope, drawing her out and making her suffer and plucking her out of her comfort zone. The smug, cocky, confident Penelope turned to a moaning mess.

It was driving Josie crazy.

“Let me come, baby.” Penelope breathed and Josie shivered at the pet name.

She didn’t need other input. She pushed her fingers in, thrusting hard as her tongue worked at her clit in searing movements.

Penelope clenched around her as everything started to sharpen. 

It sent Penelope over the edge, a scream left her throat, her body stiffened and succumbed , becoming a quivering mess.

Josie rose from between her thighs, beyond pleased , leaving a trail of kisses along her sternum, reaching Penelope’s mouth as her hands covered Penelope’s wrists.

Penelope felt her wrists free, the realization hit her like a fireball, setting her desires ablaze. 

Then she sat up, pulling Josie with her, her left hand tangled in Josie’s hair while the other cupped her sex firmly and Josie cried out loudly.

She pushed Josie against her, her head fell back for the pleasure as Penelope’s fingers inched into her, curling up to caress that wonderful spot within her, and Josie could only arch towards her.

Penelope continued her ministrations, letting her other hand running up Josie’s body to trace her curves and cup her breast. 

Her lips were on Josie’s in a burning kiss, and her thumb was stroking her clit just right , and Josie’s hips were pushing down, fucking herself harder onto Penelope’s fingers.

“You’re so beautiful.” Penelope whispered in her ear as she clutched tighter and tighter around her fingers until her back arched and she came with a blinding white –hot pleasure.

Her walls continued to flutter around Penelope’s fingers as the raven hair girl slowed down her movement, kissing Josie’s chest.

She wrapped her arms around Penelope’s neck, holding her tightly while she was trying to calm down her heart.

Penelope pulled her fingers out , wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist and they just stayed that way for a few minutes.

 

 

They were getting dressed in silence, avoiding each other’s gaze.

For the first time, Penelope didn’t know what to say.

She was speechless, her body finally calmed down after the familiar touches and she didn’t know what to think.

Josie was tucking her shirt into her skirt and Penelope took her t-shirt from the floor when she saw Lizzie stare at them, standing at the entrance of the gym, with her arms folded.

“Lizzie…” Josie whispered, noticing the disappointed look on her twin’s face.

Penelope looked at them quietly, no snarky comments. 

“I was looking for you. Daddy is waiting for us in his office.” Lizzie said , emotionless.

“Okay.” Josie said, fixing her hair and Penelope stayed quiet.

Josie turned to her and Penelope knew what she was going to say next.

“I need to go.” Josie murmured and Penelope smiled tightly.

Their eyes met, speaking for them.

“I know.”

  
**

“I can’t believe you.” Lizzie complained after they walked out of the gym.

Josie’s heart still beat fast and she wasn’t ready to have that conversation.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Josie said and Lizzie scoffed.

“You stood up for me and then, what? You fucked her behind my back.” Lizzie said and Josie rolled her eyes.

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be able to make this about yourself.” Josie replied, trying to stay calm but it was vain.

“She threatened me, she made my life hell for the last year and you’re still wrapped around her fingers, _literally_.” Lizzie said and Josie lost her mind.

“Yes. Because she loves me and I love her!” Josie snapped at her, her eyes full on anger.

“Why are my beautiful daughters fighting?” A familiar voice asked behind them.

The twins looked at the beautiful woman standing in the middle of the hall, staring at them expectantly.

“Mom?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I can't seem to forget about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last chapter of this story.
> 
> I’m sorry to waste your time but I need to clarify certain points:
> 
> 1.This chapter is a remake of the 1x14. Obviously I thought that Caroline should be there because it was an important event for her daughters and it required her presence.
> 
> 2.I didn’t change the pageant’s winner just because, following the plot, Lizzie helped Hope to win while Penelope helped Josie to stand up for herself- and I think it’s more important than the competition. Don’t hate me pls.
> 
> 3.Many of you have asked me to put some smut sequences. I was concerned because this chapter helped to end the story in a pure and sentimental/romantic way. In fact I didn’t even describe the kiss and I tried to limit the final smut sequence in order to give more importance to Penelope and Josie, to their relationship. Also I did it in order to compare the passion and the lust of the first chapters and the love and the real feelings in the last chapter. I hope you understand.
> 
> 4.Penelope knew about the Merge thanks to her pens but I tried to focus on what we didn’t get in the 1x14: the posie dance. Yeah , they gave us the rehearsal but it wasn’t the same. So I didn’t care about all the angst of the main plot and the merge. 
> 
> 5.I put Delena parallels again because OBVIOUSLY Penelope is the spitting image of Damon. You know I’m right.
> 
> 6.Josie didn’t wear Caroline’s dress and neither did Hope. 
> 
> 7.Penelope didn’t convinced MG to step aside, she just saved Josie twice.
> 
> 8.OF COURSE , PENELOPE DIDN’T LEAVE THE SALVATORE SCHOOL but I took some quotes from the damn goodbye scene
> 
> So, this is the end.  
> I want to thank you all for reading the first chapter and encouraging me to keep writing.  
> I’m so proud of what I did and I hope it was worthy of your time.  
> Thank you for the kudos, the reviews, the bookmarks and also for reading this anonymously.  
> I’m sorry if I bothered you with my grammatical errors lol  
> Let me know what you think about this .  
> Follow me on twitter , you can send me prompts about posie/hizzie ff, you can yell at me for this chapter or you can just read my posie social media au. I'm @_weirdwriter  
> What can I say?  
> This is not a “goodbye” but a “see you soon”.  
> Love you, Francesca.

“So, are we going to talk about your fight with Lizzie?” Caroline asked , walking in the kitchen.

Her mother was back home just for a while, to help organizing the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. 

When Caroline interrupted the fight between her daughters after her hook up with Penelope, Josie refused to talk , shifting attention towards her mother’s travels.

Obviously , Caroline noticed that her daughter didn’t pay so much attention and it was so atypical. Then she left her dad’s office and hid in the kitchen.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Josie answered, without looking at her and Caroline sighed.

“I don’t want you to bottle up your feelings. Talk to me.” Caroline said, reaching her.

“I don’t know what to say , mom. I’m just tired to do always the good job.” Josie said as she sat on the kitchen’s counter and Caroline stayed silent, encouraging her to talk. “Lately it’s been difficult to deal with Lizzie’s issues and I feel so guilty because there’s a part of me that wants, _needs_ to be selfish and that part of me blows up when I’m with…” Josie explained but suddenly stopped, before words came out of her mouth.

Caroline frowned , curious. “When you’re with …?” 

Josie bit her lip and her mother placed her hand on her leg to reassure her.

“When I’m with Penelope.” Josie admitted.

“I thought we hated Penelope.” Caroline said frowning and Josie chuckled.

When Penelope broke up with her daughter , Caroline swore she would have hated for the rest of her life- forever. 

“Well, I still hate her. Sort of. She broke my heart but…” Josie said and Caroline was so curious to know.

“Hey, you can talk to me. I won’t judge you, I’m just listening to you. I don’t know what happened when I wasn’t here, don’t be afraid.” Caroline said and Josie tried to hold back the tears.

She had missed her mom, she had missed someone to talk to freely.

“Lizzie casted a wrong spell against me and it had a side effect.” Josie said while Caroline was shocked.

“I have told you a thousand times to not use magic for revenge. And your dad didn’t tell me anything about that.” Caroline said disappointed.

“Dad doesn’t know and I hope it remains so.” Josie said and Caroline nodded reluctantly.

“Is this spell broken or should I contact Bonnie?” Caroline answered focused on the main theme of the conversation.

Josie shook her head. “Hope did the reversing spell yesterday thanks to the help of her aunt.” 

Caroline felt relieved. “But why is Penelope involved in this situation?” The vampire asked confused.

And Josie wanted to run away. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea.

“The spell required Penelope’s help.” She said, without specifying the real issue.

“But you told that Hope’s aunt helped you.” Caroline said and Josie felt nauseated.

“Uhm, she gave another kind of help.” Josie said and she want to slap herself when she felt her cheek blush.

Caroline frowned and Josie was thinking about a way to run away quickly from her vampire mother. 

“I can hear your heartbeat, it’s about to blow up and you’re sweating.” Carole reminded her and Josie sighed, blushing even more.

“Mom , please. Don’t make it harder, you don’t need to know the whole story.” 

The realization hit Caroline square in the chest, her eyes wide open and Josie covered her eyes with her right hand.

“Oh God. It wasn’t a lust spell, was it?” Caroline asked but she knew the answer. She understood it from the look on her daughter’s face. “You slept with Penelope?!”

“Mom, please! It’s embarrassing and I don’t want to talk about my sex life with you.” Josie complained, blushing.

“Ok. Ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to judge you but I’m surprised. No judgment, I swear.” Caroline promised and Josie sighed. “So, you _slept_ with Penelope.”

“Yes, I did. There’s no need to repeat it, I was there when it happened.” Josie snapped and Caroline nodded.  

“You should think about what you want , baby.” Caroline said and Josie smiled sadly. “Maybe the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant will be a good chance to fix this.” The blonde said , trying to reassure her.

But Josie was anything but calm.

  
***  
  


“I am withdrawing from Miss Mystic Falls. Effective immediately.” Lizzie said, walking into the room with all her dramatic attitude.

“I thought you had something important to tell us.” Hope said amused.

“Come for the underwhelming announcement, stay for the epic meltdown.” Penelope said back.

Actually Penelope was gladly surprised by Lizzie’s decision. Maybe that was the right time for Josie to reach the spotlight she deserved – finally.

“Okay, why are you quitting?” Josie asked worried.

“A personal issue with one of the judges. A direct result of that bitch Dana’s sabotage.” Lizzie answered and Penelope rolled her eyes.

Of course, it was for that.

“She’s dead, Lizzie.” Hope let her notice.

“Correction: that dead bitch Dana’s sabotage. Costing me the crown from beyond the grave.” Lizzie said and the twins sat on the chairs contemporary while Penelope looked at her, amused. “The head judge is her mother , the town pharmacist. There is always next year for me. But it doesn’t mean that we here at the Salvatore School shouldn’t bring home the title and stick it to those townies.” Lizzie added and Penelope rolled her eyes. “So I have studied all of the stats and advanced metrics, and I have chosen a replacement…Hope Mikaelson.”

It was the final shot.

  
***  
  


Penelope was sitting on the sofa while a bunch of people were busy with the organization of the pageant and it was a mess.

The wolves were helping move furniture from the main hall, the vamps were helping move the chairs and Penelope was looking at them pretty bored.

“Enjoying the view?” A voice asked behind her and she turned immediately.

“Miss Salvatore.” Penelope said surprised. “I didn’t know you were back.” She said, standing up and fixing her school uniform.

That woman always intimidated her.

“Well , you were too busy being naked  in a bed with my daughter.” Caroline said with a smile printed on her face and Penelope never felt so embarrassed in her teenager life.

“Uhm..wha-Josie … did she tell you what happened?” Penelope stuttered, her voice barely came out.

_ Worst day of my life. _

“She told me what I needed to know.” Caroline said and Penelope knew she was being tested, so she just nodded.

“I need help to organize the pageant. You should come and help me with decorations.”

It sounded like an advice but Penelope knew it was an order.

She was in a life threatening situation. 

“Of course, of course!” She hurried to say and they walked to the main hall.

“Josie is going to be a contestant.” Caroline said out of the blue and Penelope scoffed.

“What?” Caroline asked and Penelope couldn’t take it back.

“She’s a contestant just because Lizzie can  use her to get rid of Hope’s main opponent.” Penelope said and Caroline frowned.

“What are you talking about?” 

Penelope sighed. “You should talk to your blonde daughter because she’s clearly blinded by her own ego.” Penelope said.

Caroline was caught off guard and couldn’t answer back because Miss Lilien took place on the stairs, next to Miss Thompson.

“Time for rehearsal.” The woman said, after clearing her throat while Caroline saw Lizzie walked into the room with Hope- arm in arm- and Josie was already stretching.

The music started and Josie looked around her. 

_ “Where is MG?” _

Well, at least it wasn’t that bad. MG’s absence helped to get Josie out of the way.

“Are you alone?” Miss Lilien  asked her and Josie looked around her, shrugging.

Penelope rolled her eyes and left Caroline’s side, walking towards Josie.

Then Josie felt an arm wrapped around her waist and a familiar perfume invaded her lungs.

“I’m here. Sorry, I was helping to decorate.” Penelope said, with her best smile and Miss Lilien nodded, smiling tightly, walking away and heading back on the stairs.

“What are you doing here?”

“I would have said that I’m here for you but your mother _kindly_ invited me to help her with decorations. And now I’m your escort.” Penelope said and Josie looked at her mother on the other side of the room.

“MG is my escort.” Josie pointed out annoyed.

“I know.” 

“Honor your partner.” Miss Lilien said and they took their first move and bowed to each other, Penelope’s eyes fixed on Josie’s.

“Right hand around.” They both lifted their right hands while they circled until they were back in their original spot.

“Flirt with your eyes.” Miss Lilien suggested and Penelope looked at her smirking and Josie rolled her eyes.

“Left hand around.” They put the other hands to repeat the movement except in the other direction.

“Both hands.” With both hands up, they circled again. As Josie turned, she saw her sister look at her and she suddenly remembered the plan.

“I’m gonna trip now.” She said as she pretended to fall.

“What?” Penelope asked and she immediately took Josie between her arms before she could stumble, placing the right hand on Josie’s hip and the other hand took Josie’s wrist, dipping her elegantly. 

Caroline sighed in relief while Josie looked at Penelope disappointed. “Oh! Very nice. But there’s no touching during this part. It’s all about the simple intimacy of the near touch.” Miss Lilien said and Penelope smirked at Josie.

“Don’t ruin this for me.” Josie scolded her while they lifted both hands up and circled again.

“For you or for Lizzie?”

“For both of us. There’s a plan. That plan involves helping Hope.” Josie answered and Penelope took her hand while she placed the right hand on Josie’s back and the other witch placed her left hand on Penelope’s shoulder. “I already told you I don’t want to win.” She added as they started to waltz with the music.

“But did you mean it? Or would following in your mother’s  footsteps be cooler than you could ever imagine?” Penelope asked and she knew that her words affected Josie. “Would winning Miss Mystic Falls bring your family history full circle in a way that Lizzie would never appreciate?” Penelope continued , taking a quick look at Lizzie who was staring at them.

“Why would you say that?” Josie asked her as they both stopped and Penelope loosened her grip on Josie and she took a step back.

“Let’s just finish the dance.”

***  
  


Penelope was walking into the kitchen when she felt someone’s gaze on her.

“I thought we were done decorating.” Penelope said, without turning around, pouring herself a glass of water.

“You love her.” Caroline said and Penelope scoffed.

“Of course I do.” Penelope said as it was obvious and Caroline reached her.

“Then _why_ did you break her heart?” the vampire asked and Penelope finally turned around, looking at her.

_ “Silencio.” _ Penelope murmured and the room was isolated.

Nobody could hear them.

“I know about the Merge.” Penelope admitted and Caroline gasped.

“How did you….” Caroline started to say but the words couldn’t come out.

Penelope sighed. “That doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that Josie is going to die under my watch.” Penelope said , her voice trembled.

Caroline sat on the chair , astonished and she looked at Penelope. “I’m looking for a cure.” Caroline confessed and Penelope nodded.

“I know. But it will get harder if Josie keeps that up, always putting Lizzie first. And you know Josie will always put Lizzie first, even if that means she has to die” Penelope said, the anger increased inside her. “And I tried, I tried _so hard_ to set her free but at the end of the day things always stay the same.” Penelope explained and Caroline sighed. “I’ll keep making her hate me because that’s the only time she stands up for herself.” Penelope said , walking out of the kitchen , leaving Caroline speechless.

***

Josie’s heart was beating fast.

She looked around her. People was filling the main hall of the Salvatore School, waiting for the girls to walk down the stairs.

“You look beautiful.” She heard her mother’s voice . “I’m so proud of you.” Caroline said, hugging her and Josie closed her eyes, hugging her mother back.

“Are you nervous?” Caroline asked and Josie nodded, toying with her fingers nervously.

“Well, you should think about the moment the crown will be on your head.” Caroline said on purpose and Josie slightly smiled- knowing that it wouldn’t have happened.

Caroline sighed, her daughter was lying to her face and it seriously hurt her.

“I have to go.” Josie whispered, without looking at her mother.

Caroline placed her hand on Josie’s wrist and gave her a kiss on her head. “You deserve this.” Her mother remembered her and Josie smiled sadly, then she walked away.

“Miss Josette Saltzman.” Miss Lielien’s voice made her blood stop. “Escorted by miss Penelope Park.” 

Her heart jumped out of her chest, her mother pushed her slightly towards the stairs, smiling at her, and she felt everyone’s eyes on her.

She took one more breath, a fake smile on her face , and head towards Penelope who was looking at her like the most precious thing of the world.

Josie looked at her, without even know what she was really feeling.

Penelope was standing there, at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a black jumpsuit and a fancy cape that covered her shoulders.

Damn capes. 

Josie elegantly walked down the stairs as their eyes were intertwined intensely, trying not to think about their matching outfits. 

Penelope offered her hand and Josie gently grabbed it. 

She tried to hold back the panic that was blowing up inside her but Penelope’s touch calmed her.

“Where’s MG?” Josie whispered and Penelope smiled ,as they walked to the dance floor.

There was no way that was a coincidence, maybe it was another plan elaborated by Penelope’s evil mind to ruin that day.

“I don’t know.” Penelope replied as her fingers stroked Josie’s hand to calm her.

“What are we going to do?” Josie whispered panicked.

“We just have to get through this.” Penelope said, a little smile on her face as they reached the dance floor.

They lined up on their respective sides, the music started and Penelope looked at her intensely. Then they stepped towards each other.

“Don’t be nervous. I’m here.” Penelope whispered as they bowed to each other, never breaking the eye contact.

Those words had an immediate effect on her, her blood pressure decreased and she could normally breath.

They put up their right hand, never touching as they began to circle slowly.

It was like the world stopped for a while, Penelope’s eyes fixed on hers , looking at her softly, making her heart tremble.

“Did you convince MG to step aside?” Josie whispered as they were back in the original position, pausing for a second.

“I’m not involved in MG’s disappearance.” Penelope explained firmly, annoyed by Josie’s insinuation.

They lift the left hands and repeated the turn in the opposite direction.

“So how did you put your name as my escort on the list?” Josie asked and Penelope smirked slightly.

Although they were still not allowed to speak during the dance.

“Your vampire mother is pretty convincing.” 

“You are playing with fire , Penelope.” Josie said firmly – she wanted to sound threatening.

“We both know you’re a little pyromaniac. I’m sure you can handle it.” Penelope said, winking at her and Josie rolled her eyes annoyed as they stopped.

After another short pause, they held up both their hands and started the final circle.

Penelope’s eyes fixed on hers and Josie couldn’t even try to advert her gaze, she felt like a magnet and it was impossible to pull away.

Because it was that way for quite a while: Josie pushing Penelope away, failing every time.

The final circle ended and Penelope took a step closer to her, wrapping delicately her arm  around Josie, placing her right hand on Josie’s small back while the other hands wrapped Josie’s right one.

Dropping all the thought, Josie placed her hand on Penelope’s shoulder, the sudden closeness sending shiver all over her spine.

Penelope continued to stare into Josie’s eyes as she started to move, dragging Josie with her with elegant moves.

Josie thought she was a wonderful dancer, leading her across the dance floor so fluidly that she didn’t have to worry about anything while they twirled gracefully through the other couples. 

Penelope smiled  slightly at her and Josie simply stared at her.

“I didn’t think you knew how to waltz.” Josie whispered as Penelope lead her, with experienced and agile movements.

Penelope stroked her small back, the contact – light but beautiful- made Josie shiver.

“I used to practice last year.” Penelope confessed as they kept spinning around elegantly.

“Why?” Josie asked, her heart beating furiously.

She didn’t want to hear the answer.

Or maybe yes.

“I knew it was important to you and I wanted to be prepared, I wanted it to be perfect for you .” Penelope answered and Josie was trying to hold back the tears.

“You broke up with me.” Josie whispered, her voice trembling.

“One day, you will understand why …” Penelope said, her voice cracking too. “…I did everything I did.” She added, her voice full of regrets and pain, her eyes digging and scraping away inside Josie’s soul.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Josie whispered, lowering her gaze because it was too much; she couldn’t stand there - under Penelope’s intense eyes.

“You look breathtaking, I can’t even describe how beautiful you are.” Penelope said firmly and Josie’s mind was spinning fast. 

“You just can’t say stuff like that to me.” Josie said, almost begging Penelope to avoid certain words because Josie knew they had an effect on her.

“Why? It’s not a lie. Every time my eyes lay on you, I feel my heart stop.” Penelope whispered, her words hit Josie square in the chest. “I know Lizzie doesn’t think that you can’t win, but I do. Your mother does. Forget the stupid plan and fight for yourself , Josie.” Penelope said as they were dancing next to Hope’s main opponent. 

According to the plan, she had to fall on Sasha Stoteraux .

Josie noticed Lizzie’s gaze on her and Penelope slightly pulled her closer. “Stay here with me, Josie. Stay here with me.” 

  
***

“What the hell were you thinking, Josie?” Lizzie stormed in the crowned garden while Josie was drinking a glass of orange juice. 

She turned to her sister, sighing and trying to keep her nerves calm.

“Hope still won, why are you acting all annoyed?” Josie asked frowning.

“I thought we had a plan.” Lizzie reminded her, folding her arms and Josie scoffed.

“What about your sister’s feelings? Of course you don’t care. You never consider anybody’s feelings but your own.” Josie said angry.

“What? This isn’t fair.”

“Isn’t it? It’s bad enough that you didn’t think I’d want to enter, but not a single part of you thought that I could ever win.” Josie snapped , her disappointment clear on her face.

“Is that what Penelope told you while you danced together?” Lizzie asked annoyed and Josie shook her head.

“That’s what I can finally see. She’s been telling me all along , but I could never hear it.” Josie answered, leaving Lizzie speechless.

She noticed Penelope look at her from the patio.

No smirk, no smile. No expression.

She was just looking at her, in all her glory, fiercely standing up in her expensive black jumpsuit.

She was just looking at her and Josie couldn’t even care about Lizzie calling her, about the voices and the laugh, and the music.

Josie’s legs started to move automatically. 

It seemed that the world slowly spin as Penelope walked down the stairs and Josie walked towards her firmly.

And when they were finally close, the first thing Josie noticed was that her arms were wrapped around Penelope’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer and Penelope’s hands were on her back, tightening her against her own body.

Josie felt her stomach twisted and felt her heart was going to combust any second. She felt weird, her head was spinning and Penelope was there.

She put her hands on Penelope’s face and finally their lips met, their mouths pressing against each other softly.

It was sweet and delicate, like their first kiss.

It was gentle, full of affection and unspoken words, promises and love.

It was different from the other kisses they had shared  in the last few days; there was no rush, there was tenderness.

It was calm but intense, soft but fierce.

It was so perfect.

Josie slightly pulled away when the oxygen wasn’t enough and their foreheads touched, their eyes met , their lips brushing.

“I didn’t win.” Josie whispered with a sad smile.

Penelope kissed her again, almost wanting to push her pain away. Then she placed her hand on Josie’s cheek, smiling.

“You did more than just win, my love.”

***  
  


Penelope felt that everything was back to normal, like it was supposed to be while Josie was underneath her in her bed, panting and moaning her name , eyes fluttered shut  and her mouth open as her legs were spread open and Penelope slotted their hips together, making her gasp at the feeling of soft, warm slickness pressing against hers.

It was the most intimate thing they ever did in the last few days; Josie’s hands on Penelope’s back, stroking the skin, pulling her impossibly closer as Penelope leaned down, still grinding, and softly kissed Josie’s exposed neck.

“You’re so perfect.” Penelope whispered in her ear as she pressed further onto Josie, rocking now faster, one hand placed on the back of Josie’s leg and the other was intertwined with Josie’s right hand. 

Josie’s breath hitched and she gasped, moving against Penelope more insistently, now her hands placed on Penelope’s cheeks, pulling her down for a sloppy kiss.

Her stomach was tensing up, she could feel herself getting close as Josie moaned loudly. 

Penelope tried to angle herself just right , in a way that had Josie’s legs tremble and one of her hands slowly made its way up Penelope’s ribcage, tracing between each bone with delicate touch, making Penelope shiver.

After a few thrusts, the heat started  in Josie’s stomach then it spread through her whole body; her mind went fuzzy before being overwhelmed with completely ecstasy.

The orgasm shook through Penelope a moment later, making her shudder as Josie wrapped her legs around Penelope’s hips , kissing her breathless.

Penelope collapsed on Josie’s body as their mouth kept moving together softly and she felt Josie’s smile against her lips.

She slightly pulled away curious, looking at those brown eyes, trying to discover what was in Josie’s mind.

“What?” Penelope whispered, still catching her breath, stroking gently Josie’s cheek.

“I love you.” Josie said firmly, biting her lip, her hand flat on Penelope’s chest.

Penelope’s heart stopped for a while. 

She had waited a long time to hear those simply three words again. Sure, it had taken so much time, two broken hearts, a wrong spell, hot sex and a romantic dance but it was worth it.

For Josie, it was always worth it.

“I know.” She automatically answered and Josie panicked because that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. “ I love you too.” Penelope said amused and Josie rolled her eyes but she was relieved.

“It’s kind of our thing. You know, you say something and I always answer like that.” Penelope explained and Josie chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s our thing. I’m still getting used to it.” Josie said laughing and Penelope’s heart melted.

Penelope felt that everything was back to normal, like it was supposed to be.

At the end of the day, Josie was still in her arms.

  
  
  
  



End file.
